


he's the vagabond, and then suddenly he's not

by apricity (infinitesimalapricity)



Series: we gon' run this town tonight [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Vagabond, like a tiny mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesimalapricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: a character study/character development of the vagabond/ryan haywood through excerpts from another piece





	he's the vagabond, and then suddenly he's not

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr [here](http://smarticot.tumblr.com/post/162741154774/hes-the-vagabond-and-then-suddenly-hes-not)

“But the Vagabond is not the Vagabond. In this moment, he's Ryan. He's Ryan, and the girl he’d taken in as his own sister was being targeted. He couldn't relax; they'd been taken by surprise, they'd been terribly unprepared, and if he failed, they would hurt her.”

-

“Ryan screams in a mixture of anger and pain, moving in front of her, covering her now kneeled over form with his broad body. He's slowly transitioning into the Vagabond, purely fuelled by his red hot rage. He begins shooting with a renowned ferocity, effectively wiping out the mercenaries in a couple of minutes.”

-

“When he's satisfied with the lack of moving, living things near them, he turns back to her. As he sees the determination in her eyes with which she tries to mask the pain, he snaps back to being Ryan, the man who volunteers at animal shelters.”

**Author's Note:**

> also hello come say hi at [tumblr](http://apricityofthedamned.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/impromptubitch)!


End file.
